Ft. Lauderdale Zoo in Mills Pond Park
The zoo that includes over 956 animals of 286 species. It is the first (if not, only) U.S. zoo that has proboscis monkeys, Asiatic lions, Amazon river dolphins, platypuses, western long-beaked echidnas, inland taipans, and thorny devils, and the third U.S. zoo (the first being the Henry Doorly Zoo and the second being San Diego Zoo Safari Park) to have a walk-through lemur exhibit. The Tropics #Sumatran Tiger #Sumatran Orangutan #Okapi #Yellow-Backed Duiker #Bongo Antelope #Black Duiker #Red River Hog #Mandrill #Black-&-White Colobus Monkey #Wolf's Guenon #Siamang #Southern Cassowary #White-Cheeked Gibbon #Indian Crested Porcupine #Malayan Tapir #Asian Small-Clawed Otter #Gharial #Malayan Flying Fox #Western Long-Beaked Echidna #Wreathed Hornbill #Rainbow Lorikeet #Weber's Lorikeet #Forsten's Lorikeet #Great Indian Hornbill #Sarus Crane #Painted Stork #Green Peafowl #Nicobar Pigeon #Luzon Bleeding-Heart Dove #Chestnut-Breasted Malkoha #Golden Pheasant #Victoria Crowned Pigeon #Lady Amherst's Pheasant #Great Argus Pheasant #Purple Swamphen #Demoiselle Crane #Masked Lapwing #Prevost's Squirrel #Greater Malayan Chevrotain #Reeve's Muntjac #Burmese Brown Tortoise #Ring-Tailed Lemur #Red Ruffed Lemur #Fossa #Bush Dog #Binturong #Reticulated Python #Chinese Alligator #Proboscis Monkey #Sulawesi Babirusa #Visayan Warty Pig #Lowland Anoa #Tufted Deer #Scarlet Macaw #Blue & Gold Macaw #Hyacinth Macaw #Golden Lion Tamarin #Red Howler Monkey #Mexican Spider Monkey #Jaguar #Pale-Throated Three-Toed Sloth #Southern Three-Banded Armadillo #Red-Footed Tortoise #White-Faced Saki #Red-Legged Seriema #Common Vampire Bat #King Vulture #Spectacled Owl River's Edge #Indian Rhinoceros #Bactrian Camel #Asiatic Lion #Common Hippopotamus #Nile Crocodile #Milky Eagle Owl #Amazon River Dolphin #Spectacled Bear #Capybara #Brazilian Tapir #Arapaima #Occelated River Stingray #Silver Arowana #Tambaqui #Arrau Turtle #Silver Dollar #Alligator Gar #Ripsaw Catfish #Red-Tailed Catfish #Tiger Shovelnose Catfish #Red Piranha #Electric Eel #Green Anaconda #American Alligator #Alligator Snapping Turtle #Red Fox #Striped Skunk #Common Raccoon #American Black Bear #American Beaver #Bald Eagle #Gulf Saratoga #Giant Freshwater Whipray #Barramundi #Australian Shovelnose Catfish #Queensland Lungfish #Platypus #Grey-Headed Flying Fox #Seven-Spot Archerfish #Giant Gourami #Tinfoil Barb #Asian Red Arowana Lair of the Reptiles, Amphibians, and Invertebrates #Bumblebee Poison-Dart Frog #Blue Poison-Dart Frog #Green-&-Black Poison-Dart Frog #Dying Poison-Dart Frog #Strawberry Poison-Dart Frog #American Bullfrog #Pixie Frog #Giant Waxy Monkey Frog #Smoky Jungle Frog #Red-Eyed Tree Frog #Amazon Milk Frog #White's Tree Frog #Ornate Horned Frog #Vietnamese Mossy Frog #Surinam Toad #Marine Toad #Oriental Fire-Bellied Toad #Panamanian Golden Frog #Chinese Giant Salamander #Axolotl #Aquatic Caecillian #Knight Anole #Jackson's Chameleon #Veiled Chameleon #Panther Chameleon #Tokay Gecko #Madagascar Day Gecko #Crested Gecko #New Caledonian Giant Gecko #Giant Leaf-Tailed Gecko #Red Tegu #Grand Cayman Blue Iguana #Fiji Banded Iguana #Northern Caiman Lizard #Green Basilisk #Javan Humphead Lizard #Chinese Crocodie Lizard #Gila Monster #Giant Horned Lizard #Central Bearded Lizard #Eastern Blue-Tongued Skink #Shingleback Skink #Solomon Island Skink #Frilled Lizard #Thorny Devil #Emerald Tree Boa #Brazilian Rainbow Boa #Green Tree Python #Blood Python #Rhinoceros Rat Snake #Corn Snake #Scarlet Kingsnake #Eastern Diamondback Rattlesnake #Timber Rattlesnake #Eastern Cottonmouth #Southern Copperhead #King Cobra #Central American Bushmaster #Gaboon Viper #Inland Taipan #Green Mamba #Tentacled Snake #Black-Headed Python #Matamata #Eastern Diamondback Terrapin #Pancake Tortoise #Radiated Tortoise #Cuvier's Dwarf Caiman #Four-Eyed Fish #Mudskipper #Banded Archerfish #Ghost Catfish #Freshwater Angelfish #Brazilian Pink-Toed Tarantula #Goliath Bird-Eating Tarantula #Cobalt Blue Tarantula #Mexican Red-Knee Tarantula #Emperor Scorpion #Vinegaroon #Spiny Stick Insect #Giant Walkingstick #Eastern Lubber Grasshopper #Atlas Beetle #Hercules Beetle #Magnificent Flower Beetle #Malayan Giant Katydid #Giant Water Bug #Death's Head Cockroach #Madagascar Hissing Cockroach #Bullet Ant #Leafcutter Ant #Honeybee #African Millipede #Tiger Centipede #Giant African Land Snail #Caribbean Hermit Crab #Fiddler Crab #Coconut Crab Journey to the Sea Aquarium #Hawaiian Monk Seal #South African Penguin #Caribbean Spiny Lobster #Goliath Grouper #Smalltooth Sawfish #Cownose Stingray #Tarpon #Green Moray Eel #Southern Stingray #Great Barracuda #Hogfish #Green Sea Turtle #Loggerhead Turtle #Banded Sea Krait #Giant Pacific Octopus #Bat Starfish #Sunflower Starfish #Japanese Giant Spider Crab #Chambered Nautilus #Giant Isopod #Moon Jellyfish #Atlantic Sea Nettle #Upside-Down Jellyfish #Horseshoe Crab #Blue Crab #Lined Sea Horse #Striped Shrimpfish #Banded Pipefish #Weedy Sea Dragon #Leafy Sea Dragon #Clown-of-Thorns Starfish #Blacktip Reef Shark #Zebra Shark #White-Spotted Bamboo Shark #Spotted Eagle Ray #Tasselled Wobbegong #Humphead Wrasse #Red Lionfish #Reef Stonefish #Porcupine Pufferfish #Spotted Garden Eel #Bangaii Cardinalfish #Whitemargin Unicornfish #Sand Tiger Shark #Sandbar Shark #Bonnethead Shark #Nurse Shark #Green Sawfish #Bowmouth Guitarfish #Honeycomb Whipray #Horseshoe Crab #Atlantic Wolffish #Red Drum #Emperor Angelfish #Queen Angelfish #French Angelfish #Florida Pompano #Permit #Regal Tang #Yellow Tang #Powder Blue Tang #Moorish Idol #Royal gramma #Ocellaris Clownfish #Longnose Butterflyfish #Teardrop Butterflyfish #Copperband Butterflyfish #Foxface #Clown Triggerfish #Giant Clam #Bicolor Parrotfish #Panther Grouper #Longhorn Cowfish #Moon Wrasse #Golden Trevally #Tasselled Wobbegong #Blue-Spotted Stingray Also includes three guest animal exhibits that temporarily feature animals from mostly cold climates. *Summer Guest Animal Habitat (African wild dog, sable antelope, Barbary sheep, warthog, American bison...) *Winter Guest Animal Habitat (Moose, grizzly bear, Japanese serow, Amur leopard, Siberian tiger...) Category:Zoos Category:Attractions